


I Couldn't Help Myself

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Henry and Ella Series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Gifts, Love, Presents, kiss, lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas Eve as a married couple together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Help Myself

Christmas Eve came up quickly for Henry, but he knew what to give Ella for Christmas. Of course, she told him exactly what she wanted, she sent him a photo with the make a model of a new immersion blender and he was happy to oblige. He would give her the moon and stars if she asked. He would find a way. But tonight he going to add something else, something special. She was a reality check for him, she didn't put up with shit and spoke her mind. She was confident in who she was, but vulnerable enough to let him in. In the last few months he realized that he could have lost everything with her. Adjusting to married life and a thriving career in a few short months was a more than straining and stress filled. Their willingness to grow together during that time was proving to be better for their relationship. Christmas was the perfect way to mark their milestone.

Everything was set up beautifully. The Christmas tree stood in the center of the living room, only the tree and candles illuminated the entire room. This was their first Christmas as a married couple. They chose to spend Christmas Eve at their new home and would have their families (yes everyone) over for Christmas Day and Boxing Day. Henry stood by the fireplace dressed in trousers and collard button down, poking at it with a poker waiting for Ella to come downstairs. The clock on the mantle struck eight times, he knew that she would be there any minute. He replaced the poker to where it belonged and picked up his drink from the mantle and took a sip as he looked into the fire. 

Ella looked into the mirror one more time as she brushed the hair out of her eye. There was always that one strand that kept falling on her face. She touched the necklace that she wore and smiled, it was a birthday gift from her late father. It was a white gold chain and diamond star pendent. She looked down at her black dress and twirled once to see the skirt fan out and glint from her wedding band in the mirror. She giggled to herself and smiled. She smoothed out her dress and looked down at her wedding band. A simple band made of platinum. She insisted that she didn't need an engagement ring. He was enough. Their future was enough. She took a deep breath and walked out if the bedroom. Walking down the stairs to the living room she immediately saw Henry. She smiled at him looking into the fire. Taking in the moment she looked around the room. Better than any dream she could have ever imagined.

She cleared her throat, “Ahem.” 

Henry turned to see a vision, his vision. 

“Ella, you look wonderful. I…wow.” 

Ella smiled, twirled and giggled. She crossed the room and walked into Henry's open arms. He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Henry, the room is beautiful, you did a beautiful job.”

She looked at all the candles that he had set up while she got ready. Their own circle of light and love. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Upon opening them she smiled up at Henry as he grinned back at her. He moved the one elusive stand of hair from her eyes, leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed into his kiss. 

"Happy Christmas darling."

"Happy Christmas." 

They sat down at the table set for two for dinner. All during dinner Henry couldn’t help but smile at the thought of that Ella was his rock, friend, lover and wife. He would give her the first gift tonight. He wanted to shower and spoil her with everything and anything. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, and one day their children. He saw it all in her eyes. Somewhere, someday he did something good to deserve a strong, confident, intelligent and beautiful woman like her. The fact that their respective families blended nicely and got on well was a splendid and welcomed fact. Something they both hoped would happen as nicely as it had. 

Dinner turned into dessert and dessert turned into a cuddle on the sofa by the fire. Henry pulled away from Ella slightly and faced her. He smiled and got up and walked over to his suit jacket hanging on to the back of the chair, concealing the box in his hands. Ella looked at him questioningly as he got down on his knee in front of her. She looked completely surprised. 

"Henry, what are you doing?"

“Ella, I have something to ask you.” 

She gave him a smile. 

“My love, you know that you've already done this."

He chuckled as he took her hand in his.

"Shh. Let me do this. I have something prepared and everything."

She grinned, 

"Oh, Henry! Go on, I won't interrupt again."

They both laughed. Finding his composure, Henry began again. 

"I love you very much. I would do anything for you. No matter the situations that we go through I’ll always be here for you. I knew the exact moment that I fell in love with you, and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That no one would ever compare to you. Not in personality, in beauty, in character; in being you. And that’s one of the things that I adore about you, that you’re just you. You don’t hold up any masks, what people see is what they get. You are real. The first morning that I woke up next to you I knew I wanted to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I love you more than anything, more than life itself." 

Henry pulled out the velvet box that held the ring from his pocket, gently opened the box and presented it to Ella. Cushioned in the pillowy velvet box was a 3 carat black diamond solitaire ring. She was rendered speechless. He slid the ring delicately onto her finger next to the band that already held a happy home. He returned to his seat beside her. Her face continuing to say everything.

"Oh Henry. I...I don't know what to say."

He grinned from ear to ear. Success!

"I couldn't help myself. I truly went to the jeweller with something completely different in mind, but I couldn't help myself. And I know you've said you didn't need or want a flashy diamond but..."

"You couldn't help yourself."

Ella grinned, she caressed his cheek and kissed him. She smiled into the kiss and sighed pulling away slightly keeping their foreheads together. My god, could he kiss.

"Thank you."

He kissed he forehead and brushed the strand of hair from her eye. He shook his head,

"No thanks is needed. Your face said it all. I love you. I will never let you doubt my love for you. Ever."

All she could do was smile and nod. They both stood up and embraced. 

“I love this. I love us. I love you Henry.” Ella whispered. 

Henry held her closer. “I love you. I meant every word my darling. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

 

.scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos! Hope the new update pleases!


End file.
